


The Chat

by Whovian_in_baker_street



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Texting, most likely a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_in_baker_street/pseuds/Whovian_in_baker_street
Summary: This is a short fic on what it would be like if John found a chat that held a secret and everything came me flooding out.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for even considering reading this I hope you enjoy it so much.
> 
> It is probably a one shot there is a possibility of me making it a series but not sure let me know if you think I should :)

It’s been 5 years since the Baker Street boys were trap on sherinfford with the Holmes’ Psychotic sister. It took them a while to build Baker Street back up Eurus had done a lot damage with the patience grenade but the were finally back to normal to, well normal Is a relative term for them. John had decided it would be easier for the mean time if he and Rosie moved back into to Baker Street so he could work cases with Sherlock without having to worry to much about Rosie of course he always worried but this way he was able to worry less.

John was sat at his desk by the window over looking Baker Street, he was writing up the latest case he and Sherlock (well mainly Sherlock) had solved its was what he was going to call the case of chewing gum dropper. it was case that Lestrade had brought to them it started to perplex them they knew it was an out side job that it wasn’t one of the family members and thought they had struck gold when they found a piece of chewing gum that had been stupidly left by the killer it was a certain arrogance about because as the yard found out this person had no priers so their DNA was not on file and could not be matched same with Fingerprints, so Greg took it to Sherlock and John. Sherlock of course after analysing the chewing gum, he could figure out what the killer had last eaten and found the the ingredients came from a specific restaurant near the the crime scene, then with the help of the CCTV was able to identify the killer, who was immediately arrested by Greg and the yard.

John was writing away he kept glancing towards the kitchen where Sherlock was now with his 6 year old Daughter conducting some form of experiment at first John had be reluctant at letting Sherlock do experiments with Rosie but he knew Sherlock would never do any thing that could harm her and when he saw how happy It made them both he really couldn’t say no. He loved how Sherlock lite up around Rosie he never thought he would see Sherlock behave like a normal person but with Rosie he didn’t compromise himself but he was tentative and loving towards her like she was his own John sometimes thought how he pretty much is her second farther he had done so much for them after Mary died and then moved back in he kept feeling like Sherlock still felt guilty particularly lately he felt had been going overboard and a bit more distant than usual. 

Sherlocks phone had began to to buzz so much it almost fell off the coffee table where he had left it after sitting this morning. Of course Sherlock being Sherlock he didn’t take any notice of it and John being John was naturally curious, so he pick the phone up from the table to take a look at what it was, what he found almost offended him it appear to be a group chat with every one Greg, mycroft, molly but not him why is that? what was it that that he couldn’t be apart of? He was determined to find out the few messages he could read was from a chat called **what to do?**

**Hey how has it been today any better? - Mol H**

**I still sticking to that your being an idiot - GL**

**Not helpful Greg! - Mol H**

**Yes indeed but if he is not ready he is not ready. - Myc H**

John really couldn’t figure out what they were talking about he needed to get into Sherlocks phone but he wasn’t sure how it was Sherlock what on earth would his password be. He then came to the conclusion to give up and be bold and ask Sherlock himself. “Hey Sherl what is this group chat called what to do?” John asked casually as to try to catch him off guard.

“What are you talking about?” Sherlock murmured barely looking away from the experiment 

“Your phone how do I get in need to check something?” John said Again trying not to alert him to any thing suspicious. Unfortunately it had not work suddenly Sherlock lifted his head up to look at him like he was an animal that had just been disturb from eating.

”why do need to get in to my phone again what can’t you use yours?” Sherlock said almost bitterly 

“well it appears I’m not in what seems like an important chat and want to see what’s going on!” John replied throwing caution to the wind.

This definitely sparked a reaction all of a sudden the other man was on his feet with such a determination force on his face and in his movements. John’s military reflex’s served him well he sprang to his feet and started to doge Sherlock from all angles they were going round and round the table. Rosie was laughing her little head off at the sight before her John managed after five minutes to actually get the upper hand he trip Sherlock and he landed on the sofa and John sat on his stomach to pin him down to give him the time he needed to get into the phone. John looked around for clues as to his password. “how on earth do you get in to the mind of Sherlock Holmes huh what would he have put as a password” he said in an almost gloating manner.

”you don’t and you will never find out the password please just leave it John” a strained voice came from underneath John struggling.

”You know I think I might actually have it, you think that noone can understand you but what was it you said to Irene all those years ago, you should never let your heart rule your head.” John with a definite gloat this time as he typed out what he thought was the password.

W A T S O N

Sherlocks eyes widened and John knew he was right he hit open and went straight to the chat he wasn’t messing around he didn’t know how long till Sherlock turned the table on him. he scrolled a bit downed and started to read.

**so have you told John yet brother mine - MYC H**

**No of course not - SH**

**Don’t push him Mycroft he’s obviously not ready - MOL H**

**Its not me that’s not ready it’s John - SH**

**I thank you are being a twat and should just do it - GL**

**well that’s your opinion is it GREG - SH**

**Ok just because You finally learnt my does not mean you get to use it passive aggressively - GL**

**Boys enough - MYC H**

”so go on then What is you need to say” John said looked down at Sherlock who was still pined to the sofa

“Rosie sweetheart why don’t you go down and see Mrs Hudson so your daddy and I can talk plus I’m sure she would love the visit” Sherlock said in a soft tone looking toward Rosie while now actually pushing John off on to the seat next to him.

”ok but don’t be a chicken Sherlock tell him will you” she replied in a manner that showed just how influential Sherlock had been in her up bringing so far.

”you are a smart little one are’t you I’ll try not to be I promise” Sherlock said with a hint of pride in there. With that the little girl spun round and left to go visit the landlady leave them alone.   
  
“so go on then spit it out what aren’t you telling me, what am I apparently not ready to hear” John barked at the other man. 

“I really don’t know if I can tell” Sherlock almost whimpered 

“what the bloody hell is so important that’s it requires group chat, such internal conflict and even Rosie has figured what ever it without you knowing” John exclaimed now shifting in his seat so that he could see Sherlock better 

“It will change everything I don’t want to” Sherlock said while looking away 

“it can’t be any worse than any thing else we have faced so tell me what the fuck is wrong” John now almost shouting 

“Fine I will tell you whats so bloody important” he started to jump up off the sofa almost knocking John back “I’m in love you John hamish Watson that’s what” Sherlock blurted out as fast as he could as if he was afraid he never would. John just sat there gobsmacked he literally had no words for What just happened. “See this is what I mean I knew you weren’t ready 1, you lost Mary only 5 years ago it’s still raw. 2, your not gay as you like you say every chance you get. 3, even if either of those barriers we voided you would never like me like that. I’m so sorry I never meant for you to find out” Sherlock rambled

John was still just sat there trying to make sense of it all “I will go out for a few hours if you and Rosie are gone when I get back I will understand, I’ll be devastated but I will understand” Sherlock started to turn to leave when a very firm and steady hand grabbed his wrist he looked round. “John you really don’t want me to stay trust me” Sherlock said on the brink of tears.   
  
At this point John said nothing using Sherlocks arm he pulled him self up and met eye to eye with the consulting detective. He then moved his free had that wasn’t on Sherlocks wrist and he thrust it in the black curls of the detectives head, with that he then pulled him down and their lips collided. everything could be felt the warmth, the softness of each others lips and every ounce of love that is being poured into it. They get lost in this deep and passionate kiss for quite some time. “I love you too you maniac” John breathed out once they finally broke apart. 

Sherlock then suddenly recoiled and broke from John “you can’t mean that John not really” Sherlock said with actual tears in his eyes now.

”I mean yes your right I have said I’m not gay, which I’m not but as you have just found out I believe people call it bisexuality. Mary again yes it is still raw but she would want me to be happy. And as for you well yes you are a monster that most people don’t like but your my monster and I love you too” John exclaimed as if it was some proclamation.

John then close the gap and put his arms a around Sherlocks waist. It was then Sherlocks turn to push John’s head up to draw them into another long and emotive kiss.

”I really can’t believe this you don’t know how long I have wanted this” Sherlock said with his hands also now on John’s waist just starring into his eyes. 

“Probably as long as me and don’t think I won’t be having words about how you talked to everyone but me. However I reckon we should go and save mrs Hudson yeah?” John said a bit reluctantly 

so with one final kiss they separated and walked down stairs they then spent the rest of the afternoon tasting stuff Rosie had baked and was baking with mrs Hudson and every thing was perfect in that moment.


End file.
